we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros.
''Super Smash Bros. ''is a series of crossover multiplayer fighting games consisting of characters from various Nintendo franchises. This series is popular with both casual and competitive players. Prior to her announcement in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Princess Daisy's inclusion in the series was among the most discussed and debated topics in the community. In earlier installments of the series, Daisy appeared through multiple references by Princess Peach, and has had several trophies. Super Smash Bros. Melee While not playable in Super Smash Bros. Melee, one of Peach's alternate costumes strongly resembles Daisy. Peach has Daisy's hair color as well as Daisy's dress, crown and the shorter gloves. The floral motifs are also present, which Peach's Daisy costumes in later Super Smash Bros games do not have this. Peach also has Daisy's tanned skin, a feature Daisy only had during the Nintendo 64 era. The hair style however still resembles Peach's. A Daisy trophy can be randomly unlocked in the Lottery or in Classic, Adventure, or All-Star Mode. The trophy depicts Daisy as she appears in ''Mario Party 3'' renders. Her trophy states that she appeared in Mario Golf on the Nintendo 64, but this is not true. She did appear in Mario Tennis on the Nintendo 64 however. Daisy's trophy information: : The princess of Sarasa-land, Daisy met Mario when he helped defeat the evil alien Tatanga in Super Mario Land. Princess Daisy is a bit of a tomboy when compared with her counterpart, Princess Peach. After her appearance in Mario Golf, some gossips started portraying her as Luigi's answer to Mario's Peach. : Super Mario Land : 8/89 Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Daisy is not playable. Due to Daisy's redesign, Peach's Daisy costume in this game no longer resembles Daisy and instead just has Daisy's color scheme. Daisy has one trophy in her attire from Mario Strikers Charged. Daisy's trophy description has an error in it, as it mentions that her iconic look is a yellow and white dress. She no longer wears this dress however and instead wears a yellow and orange dress. Daisy also appears on two different stickers in this game. One of the stickers features her from Super Mario Strikers, and the other features her and Peach from Mario Party 7. The Super Mario Strikers sticker is medium-sized, and it gives +5 attack to leg attacks for all characters. The Mario Party 7 sticker is large-sized, and it gives +27 attack to leg attacks only for Peach and Zelda. Brawl Sticker Daisy (Super Mario Strikers).png|Daisy (Super Mario Strikers) Brawl_Sticker_Peach_&_Daisy_(Mario_Party_7).png|Peach and Daisy (Mario Party 7) Daisy's trophy information: : The princess of Sarasaland and an upbeat and cheerful go-getter. She has appeared in titles ever since Mario saved her after her kidnapping by the tyrannical alien, Tatanga. Although her iconic look is a yellow and white dress, she goes with a sportier look in Super Mario Strikers to compliment her spunky scoring strikes. : : Super Mario Land : : Mario Strikers Charged Music A remix of the Super Mario Land Underground Theme music appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is used in the Mushroomy Kingdom stage, but can also be used for custom stages. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Daisy is again not playable. While she is not playable, there are several references to Daisy. Like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Peach still has a costume with Daisy's color scheme. Peach's hair for her Daisy-inspired costume is a brighter orange compared to the darker orange Daisy's hair normally is. This Peach costume also appears in Peach's clear movie for clearing Classic Mode as Peach. Daisy's Crown from the Nintendo 3DS StreetPass Mii Plaza mode can be unlocked in this game. It can be worn by the Mii Fighters. Unlike in the previous installments, Daisy has more than one trophy in this game with a total of three. Daisy has the most amount of trophies out of all the non-playable characters that appear in both the Wii U and 3DS versions of Super Smash Bros. Daisy's trophies in this game consist of Daisy in her usual gown, Daisy in her sports attire (representing the Mario Baseball series), and a trophy of Baby Daisy. Daisy is also mentioned in Wendy's trophy, where's it stated that Wendy considers her as a rival. Daisy's trophy information: Smash Tour Daisy's Baseball Outfit trophy makes an appearance in Smash Tour. When the player selects it, he/she is given immunity to any items or projectiles. Tips A tip about the Daisy (Baseball) trophy from Smash Tour can show up on the player's screen in between screen transitions (pictured above) Daisy in Smash! While Daisy isn't officially a playable character in Super Smash Bros for Wii U, a French programmer known as KTH has created a mod of Daisy, which is a palette swap for Peach, similar to the Koopalings and Alph for Bowser Jr. and Olimar. A voice pack has also been released separately from this Daisy mod. The voice clips feature Deanna Mustard's portrayal of Daisy. Her name is seen below her icon during battles and the off-voice calls her by her name if the player wins a fight while playing as Daisy. For more information about Daisy mods in Super Smash Bros. please see our Mods page. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Similar to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, except Daisy has only one trophy in this game - an exclusive trophy to this game based on her ''Mario Tennis Open'' appearance. Peach's Daisy palette also appears in the picture for when you complete Classic Mode as Peach. It shows Peach and Peach's Daisy palette holding each other's hands. The Game Boy stage, Dream Land from the Kirby series, was originally planned to be a ''Super Mario Land'' stage before being replaced by the Dream Land stage, probably for the lack of Kirby stages in the game. While this doesn't mean Daisy was planned to be playable, it is interesting to note as Super Mario Land was Daisy's debut game. Like in past Super Smash Bros. games, an alternate costume for Peach based on Daisy also makes an appearance. This costume is used for Peach's alternate trophy. This trophy will be awarded for beating the All-Star Mode as Peach. 'Daisy's trophy information: ' Super Smash Bros. Ultimate At E3 2018, Daisy was confirmed to be an unlockable playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. She is an Echo Fighter of Peach, and is also an unlockable fighter. She essentially has Peach's moveset but with a few aesthetical changes to match her tomboyish personality. Daisy's character number is 13ε. She is the 8th Super Mario character to be playable in the Super Smash Bros. A Super Smash Bros. series amiibo of Daisy has been released as of April 2019. Trivia ☀ Early copies of Super Smash Bros. Melee show Daisy's infamous "Third Eye" when viewing her trophy at a certain angle and zooming into Daisy's hair. The third eye is located underneath her hair and looks different from the other eyes used on Daisy's trophy. This is fixed in later copies of the game. ☀ The Easton theme from Super Mario Land has been remastered and reused for the underground part of the Mushroom Kingdom stage in Brawl and in Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS, and for the Super Mario Maker and Luigi's Mansion stages in Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS. ☀ Peach's clear movie for Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros. Wii U references Daisy by using Peach's Daisy costume in it. One scene involves the regular Peach and the Daisy costume floating away from a Chain Chomp, and the other scene depicts the Daisy costume grabbing Luigi. ☀ One of Rosalina's clear pictures in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U may be a reference to both Peach and Daisy, with the pink and yellow-dressed Rosalinas attempting to mimic Peach and Daisy's team art from Mario Party 7. The pink and yellow dresses themselves could be references to the princesses. Gallery See the Super Smash Bros. : Gallery. Category:Outside Reference Category:Games Category:Baby Daisy Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Unplayable Appearance Category:Unlockable Appearance